


Poker Face

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes reflects on the strength of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Tumblr

**Poker Face**

***************  
Maes Hughes sat at the table watching as wife Gracia baked her famous apple pie. In contrast to the spotless table, there was a little floor on her nose and he leaned across the table and wiped it away with his thumb.   
She leaned into his touch, “The boys will be here soon.”  
“Will I cancel?” He pursed his lips and took his thumb away, “I’m tempted to cancel.”  
“I like your friends, Maes,” she insisted. “The apple pie should be done before they leave.”  
She smiled at him as she put the pie in the oven. Her smile could brighten up a room and even on his worst days, she reminded he was fighting for. 

**********

For the thousand time, Maes wondered what on earth he had done to deserve a beautiful woman like Gracia in his life. He had proposed her to her soon after his return from Ishbal; they simply couldn’t wait any longer. Although, they ran in different circles and her life was so far removed from his work, he knew he had found his soulmate. He never wanted her to see all the dirty work so that she didn’t have to. His hands were wet with blood that would never come off, but he would fight to get home and be with her with every breath he had in his body.   
But she wasn’t stupid and she was the strongest woman he knew. She knew what he was fighting for and was aware there was a lot of unsavoury work he was required to do. And she loved him anyway; she loved him in spite of his flaws.   
He could barely believe it when he woke up every morning with her. When he took her into his arms and kissed her, he found an inner peace, a peace he couldn’t find anywhere else. There were so many reasons he loved that woman.

“Maes, honey?”  
Maes jumped, his thoughts interrupted.  
“Are you okay?” She put her hand to his cheek, “You were starring at me, but I don’t think you could really see me.”   
“I was thinking about why on earth you put up with me.”  
She shook her head, “Looking for an extra large slice of my apple pie, Maes?”  
“You got me,” he said with a chuckle. He put his hand on her shoulder, “Are you sure you really want to stay around here with us boys?”  
“Of course, although it’s a pity Riza couldn’t come along though.”

********

After he came back from Ishbal, Gracia had insisted in meeting his friends and getting to know them, especially his best friend. Gracia had taken a liking to Roy and Riza soon after she had met them. “I used to be jealous of him,“ she had admitted, “and how much he monopolised your attention. Now, I think I understand. He’s charismatic and an idealist, smart and kind.”  
While Maes’ life was on the up, Roy was in a bad way. His guilt was eating him up inside and Maes didn’t know what to do about it. Maybe if he found himself a girl, he might perk up a bit. But then, Maes suspected that was part of the problem. Riza Hawkeye – Maes had a feeling there was something between them, and he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
“Roy’s in love with her,” Gracia said. “I’m not sure about she feels though, but he wears his heart on his sleeve.”  
“Do you think so?” Maes tapped his chin, “I guess it doesn’t matter, they’re subordinate and superior, they can’t do anything about it.”  
But he worried that they would and that would put paid to their plan. Yet at the same time, he wanted them to in spite of the possible fall out. He wanted them to be as happy as he was with Gracia and he sensed that she did too.

***********

When the doorbell rang shortly after. It was most likely Roy. Maes ran to the door, Roy was going to break his door bell if he wasn’t careful. The answer as to Roy’s hurry was obvious when Maes opened the door and saw Armstrong looming over him. The expression on Roy’s face said, “Why didn’t you warn me?”   
What the man actually said was “Breda and Havoc should be here soon.”  
“Great!” Maes clapped Roy on the back and tried not the snicker at the man’s face. ‘Welcome, the lovely Gracia will be joining us tonight.” He stepped back to allow the two men to enter.  
Gracia was waiting in the hall.  
Armstrong went to embrace her, “It’s always a pleasure, Mrs Hughes.”  
“Please call me Gracia,” she said.  
The Major began to blubber all over Gracia and Roy butted in.  
“Gracia!”  
The Major let the poor woman go and she kissed Roy’s cheek.  
“So, what are you playing tonight?”  
“Poker!” Roy replied.  
“I’ve never played poker,” Gracia said turning to her husband, “Teach me how to play.”  
“Are you sure, honey?” he asked.  
She nodded, “I am feeling lucky.”  
“Not as lucky as me!” Maes wrapped his arm around her.

And when she cleaned out the five of them of their money, he knew that he would be discovering every other day more reasons to be in love with this woman.

Fin


End file.
